


Weapon of Last Resort

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Master: together they could do <i>anything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had this! I wrote it well before "The End of Time" ever aired. I like to think this may've happened before the Time Lords got desperate enough to go wake up Rassilon.

"Don't bother playing coy. I know him, better than you. I know where he is." The Master pivoted his chair to face the enormous window taking up all of one wall. "He's out there," he muttered into his steepled fingers, looking out into the star-dusted blackness. "Fighting. Staining his hands with blood. He's out there, killing for Gallifrey because it's the right thing to do, even though he hates this place as much as I do."

He spun to face the room's other occupants, the Supreme Council arrayed against him as though he were on trial rather than one of their generals. "You're afraid of what I'll do to him. Trying to 'protect' him from me... He never needed protection from me; you're the ones killing him by inches! Every life he takes might as well be his own. You could say something, take the burden from his shoulders, remind him who sent him to start all this in the first place, but you won't. You're destroying him deliberately because he's your fallback plan, and you need him ready to do what must be done. It all rests on him, really, doesn't it? Doesn't it always? The Time Lords can't do anything for themselves! You're all just as useless as the day you drove us both out, and now here we are fighting _your_ damned war for you, saving the universe from your mistakes because you're too worthless to manage it yourselves."

The woman in the centre blanched as though his words had been aimed at her. The Master lunged to his feet, leaning forward against the combined pressure of the High Council's stares. "You want victory? _Give me the Doctor!_ Together we can win this. Together we can do anything! Set us loose, unleash us, throw open the gates of your power to us, and we can do more than win this war for you. It need never even begin. Every loss, every destruction, the creation of the Daleks, we can undo them all! You know that with he and I working together, there is _nothing_ that could stand in our way!"

"Yes," agreed the Lady President. "It's the one thing that frightens me more than the Daleks."


End file.
